Moonlight
Moonlight is the second track of Mamoru Miyano's single Orpheus, released on July 13, 2011. The song is used as a theme for a Animelo Mix radio show hosted by Mamoru Miyano himself. Lyrics Kanji = 季節はページをめくるように 巡っていく旅路 今日は泣いたって 明日笑えば 新しい陽(ひ)が君を照らす 疲れたなら 肩の荷をおろして 今だけは言うよ、おやすみ 闇をさくMOON LIGHT 導く光を 僕が照らすから いつもと違う日々や なくした今に 怯えなくてもいい 強さにしがみつく事に こだわらなくても 前に進んでいけるから この手をつないで 想いを紡いだら 今だけは言うよ、おやすみ 闇をさくMOON LIGHT 君をつつみこむ 光放つから 眠るまえに 君の歌を少しだけ聴かせて きっと月まで届いたのならば 太陽が反射して 次の朝には君だけに届く 新しい光になるから 歌い続けて今 君だけの子守唄を 疲れたなら 肩の荷をおろして 今だけは言うよ、おやすみ 闇をさくMOON LIGHT 導く光を 僕が照らすから この手をつないで 想い紡いだら 今だけは言うよ、おやすみ 闇をさくMOON LIGHT すべてつつみこむ 光で君を 照らし続けるから |-| Rōmaji = Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru you ni megutte iku tabiji kyou wa naitatte ashita waraeba atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi yami wo saki MOON LIGHT michibiku hikari wo, boku ga terasu kara itsumo to chigau hibi ya nakushita ima ni obienakute mo ii tsuyosa ni shigamitsuku koto ni kodawaranakute mo mae ni susunde ikeru kara kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi yami wo saku MOON LIGHT kimi wo tsutsumikomu hikari hanatsu kara nemuru mae ni kimi no uta wo sukoshi dake kikasete kitto tsuki made todoi tano naraba taiyou ga hansha shite tsugi no asa ni wa kimi dake ni todoku atarashii hikari ni naru kara utai tsuzukete ima kimi dake no komori uta wo tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi yami wo saku MOON LIGHT michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara kono te wo tsunaide omoi tsumuidara ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi yami wo saku MOON LIGHT subete tsutsumikomu hikari de kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru kara |-| English = Seasons are like flipping through a page Going around on a road of a journey Cry today, laugh tomorrow A new day is shining upon you If you're tired, shed the burdens on your shoulders I'll only say it now, good night Moonlight that rips apart darkness Just because the light shining upon us is leading the way The day that was always different and the now that we are losing to It's alright to be afraid The act of clinging to strength, to the point of obsession Just because of willing to continue to what's in front of you Grab this hand and spinning feelings will be felt I'll only say it now, good night Moonlight that rips apart darkness Just because you are covered in the releasing light Before sleeping Let me hear just a little bit of your song If that's the case, it'll definitely reach to the moon The sun will become reflected The next morning is something I want to give to only you Just because it'll become a new light All I'm doing now is continuing to sing The lullaby just for you If you're tired, shed the burdens on your shoulders I'll only say it now, good night Moonlight that rips apart darkness Just because the light shining upon us is leading the way Grab this hand and spinning feelings will be felt I'll only say it now, good night Moonlight that rips apart darkness Covering everything entirely As the light shining on you continues References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs